


remember my name

by flootzavut



Series: Creamsicle oneshots [2]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Canon-typical language, Dubious Morality, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moral Ambiguity, Sex, Smut, Undercover, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: Larry's so glad he agreed to do this job...





	remember my name

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be some cute awkward flirting between a Freddy and a Larry who realised they both swang that way.
> 
> It got away from me...

* * *

**_remember my name_ **

* * *

 

Larry knows he's in trouble when he sees the kid at the bar. He's supposed to be helping Joe vet a guy for a job, but as he waits for his drink, he notices out the corner of his eye that someone's watching him. When he turns to look, it's this kid with the sweetest goddamn face, and he fucking blushes when Larry catches him looking, and Larry is only human, all right? A kid that pretty, guy or gal, checking him out like that? Fuck.

The blush is followed up by a shy little smile and the kid looks away, and Larry is fucking pained when he gets his drink and don't have an excuse to linger no more.

 _Diamonds. A juicy cut_. He can't afford to get distracted, so he restrains himself to brushing past the stranger and smiling warmly when their eyes meet again. Just 'cause he's busy tonight doesn't mean they won't rub shoulders another time, and Larry already knows he's gonna be half useless to Joe 'cause all he's gonna wanna do is keep an eye out for his gorgeous admirer.

He gets back to their table and does his best to concentrate on the story Joe's telling about his glory days, and when he hears Eddie hollering behind them, he tries not to seem too relieved.

Then he turns to look, and fuck, he's not just in trouble, he's royally screwed, because the guy Eddie's leading toward their table is only the sweet kid he just had a moment with.

They lock eyes again, and there's a silent conversation that goes 'I'm not gonna tell 'em you're queer, you're not gonna tell 'em I'm queer, right? Right.' Then the kid smiles again, in relief, and good God is he pretty.

Eddie introduces Larry to 'Mr Orange' as 'Mr White', they shake hands obediently, and if the handshake lingers a little longer than it should, well, Joe and Eddie don't seem to care.

Larry is aching to say 'Hi, I'm Larry.' He's never been fond of Joe's privacy rules. He's a sociable kind of guy and the straitjacket of enforced anonymity chafes. And now, with this kid, he's all too fucking aware of the straitjacket of straightness they're both wearing, and how poorly it fits either of them.

He can't help noticing that Orange plays up his almost-got-caught story to Larry, like he's trying to impress Larry in particular. "That's a fucking hard situation." Larry is impressed, but probably for all the wrong reasons. It would be really unprofessional to hit on someone he's supposed to be working with, right?  _Fuck_. He has a fucking hard situation in his pants.

The kid checks out, and Larry is caught between pleasure at knowing he's gonna see 'Orange' again, and frustration over the circumstances. He's taken by the kid's smile, impressed by his balls, and fascinated by his pretty eyes.

Orange looks like a school kid who passed a goddamn exam, and the glance he shoots at Larry is a combination of relief and solidarity and 'fuck me, you're hot.' Larry is flattered and a bit fucking charmed.

The kid sits down next to him, like Larry had expected, and the only issue here is that Larry's trying not to be too fucking obvious. He doesn't care if Orange knows he's interested - hell, he wants Orange to know - but he don't want Joe or Eddie poking their noses in.

As a compromise, Larry lets his knee touch Orange's under the table, not heavy but obviously deliberate, then stifles a laugh when the kid stumbles mid-sentence and swallows hard. Orange doesn't look at Larry, but Larry knows it's not because he doesn't want to. He swallows again and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, and Larry wonders how pissed Joe would be if Larry just coopted the kid for the evening. It's not like he'd  _tell_  Joe he planned to suck Orange off at the earliest opportunity.

 _Fuck_. He's a fucking professional, and a fucking professional does not lose his fucking mind over a cute piece of ass. Right? Priorities.

Larry manages not to say or do anything stupid for almost five minutes. Then a hand lands on his thigh.

Orange keeps on talking, like he's not even aware what his hand is doing, like it's someone else whose fingers are splayed out on Larry's jeans.

Larry's gotta give it to him. This kid has serious balls. Orange is keeping his eyes fixed on Joe like he gives a flying fuck what Joe's saying, but when Larry glances over, he can see the flush on Orange's cheeks even in this lighting, can see him gulp like he's both nervous and excited, and when Larry doesn't object to his touch, he starts to edge his hand slowly, oh so slowly upward.

Larry can't even believe it. The balls on this kid! Larry is impressed and astounded and really fucking turned on, and screw professionalism, he's gonna fuck Orange's brains out first chance he gets.

Orange stays cool despite the heat in his cheeks, like he's completely in control, like everything is copacetic. Like he doesn't even know his hand is getting closer and closer to Larry's crotch.

Larry tries to pretend like he's actually listening to Joe giving the kid advice, like he's not dying to be touched. He sips at his drink, and barely even splutters when Orange's fingers tentatively find his cock. He pushes up into Orange's hand just enough to encourage (and not enough to be obvious to the others), and is gratified when the kid lets out the quietest little groan. It's choked off, in the back of his throat, Larry only hears it 'cause he's listening for it, but it's fucking music to his ears. Oh, this kid likes dick. Likes it a lot.

He risks a glance sideways, and discovers that Orange is no longer looking at Joe; although his body's turned Joe's direction, his eyes are wide and aimed sidelong at Larry. He sucks on that plump, tempting bottom lip of his, and Larry has to look away so he don't go doing something incredibly stupid like kissing the kid right here at this table, Joe and Eddie be damned.

He doesn't want to give Orange the wrong idea, though - doesn't want to give the impression he ain't really goddamned interested - so he decides fuck it, and the next time he puts his drink down, he lets his hand fall into his lap, then leans forward and rests his chin on his other fist as he returns the favour by sliding his fingers between Orange's legs.

Orange swallows so hard Larry can hear it, and his thighs fall open in invitation. Larry decides fuck being coy, throws the kid a wink, and squeezes his prick. It's a promisingly hard bulge, and Orange makes another aborted moan.

Larry is fully aware he's being unprofessional, is behaving like a horny fucking teenager, but... God, it's fun.

Part of him wonders if they could get each other off sitting here, if they could keep it quiet enough Joe wouldn't even realise, but Larry don't wanna have to stay quiet, and he's fucking dying to make this kid moan, so he's really fucking delighted when Orange asks, "Where's the fucking commode in this joint?"

"I'll show ya."

If Joe or Eddie even notice, let alone find it weird Larry's offering an escort, neither of them says a word.

They stride off toward the restrooms, then Larry grabs Orange's sleeve and tugs him out through a side door. Joe is a creature of habit, and Larry knows the bar well; it's not the first time he's taken advantage of this alley. It's a warm spring night. Might as well enjoy it.

He looks at Orange, and Orange looks at him, and they don't even pretend, their mouths slamming together without another word spoken. Larry shoves Orange hard into the wall and tilts his head to deepen the kiss, and Orange responds with a delicious noise and by wrapping himself around Larry like he's never gonna let go. They're almost exactly the same height, and it makes it enjoyably easy to grind their cocks together.

When they surface, Larry is grinning, and the kid looks like he's gonna pass out. Larry laughs, decides he's having fun, and drops to his knees.

Orange gasps, surprised, like he expected Larry to insist he suck Larry first, but Larry got no shame in liking dick and he wants this one bad. "Don't worry, kid, it'll be your turn after," he says, and the boy's cheeks go red again, but he smiles.

Larry grins again when he pulls Orange's dick out. Now that's a fucking pretty cock. Uncut, which is unusual, and just... a really nice prick. And fucking hard, too. Larry strokes up and down a couple times, admires the smooth slide of the skin over the head. It's been a while since he had a guy who's intact, and he's gonna have fun with it.

He takes a taste and hums his satisfaction, and Orange honest to fucking God whimpers.

"Oh fuck, Mr White," he manages.

Larry laughs. Screw that. Screw Joe. "I'm Larry, kiddo." He winks. "Fuck if I'm gonna make you lose your mind and listen to you yelling some other motherfucker's name."

The kid laughs breathlessly. "Okay. Larry." He blushes even harder as he says it.

"Don't use it in front of anyone, okay?"

"Okay." He relaxes, like knowing what Larry's called is somehow soothing, and tentatively rubs his hand through Larry's hair. "I'm... I'm Freddy."

"Well, Freddy," Larry says, savouring it, "let's see if I can't make you forget your name and remember mine."

Freddy giggles, and fucking hell, if it ain't even more fucking delicious than when he whimpered.

Fuck it. Larry is definitely gonna screw this kid, with a bit of luck might even get screwed, too (did he mention what a great cock the kid - no,  _Freddy_  - has?), but first, he's gonna make Freddy's head fall off.

He's so glad he agreed to do this job.

_~ fin ~_


End file.
